moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Elysandria Gale
Elysandria Gale is a renowned Astrologist and the Lead Writer for Stormwind's own The Cultural Review Magazine. The young woman is also an event planner for the Stormwind Socialites. Appearance Standing at five feet and two inches, the first thing you may notice about the young woman is her deep burgundy hair; laying straight, just past her shoulders. It is often tucked behind at least one ear, exposing multiple ear piercings and a small lion tattoo behind her left ear. Her features are soft - innocent and youthful. She is a thick and curvaceous woman, not slender by society's standards. She has big, bright green eyes and freckles dust her cheeks and nose. Her navel is pierced and she has a tattoo of her best friend's dog on her right ankle. Personality Elysandria is a total sweetheart. She is a very compassionate person, striving to make everyone happy and always putting others before herself. She is naive, but always eager to learn new things and is very gracious of people willing to teach her. She is young, playful, and impulsive at times - especially when making big decisions. Her morals and outlook reside in lawful good. She is always ready to have a good time, often the first to start drinking at a party or the one to tell a joke in an uncomfortable situation. She is a loving and loyal friend and partner. History Early Years The Astrologist grew up alone deep in Elwynn Forest, spending the entirety of her childhood and teenage life hunting and writing alone with the help of travelers and one woman in particular. A pale-skinned unnamed Kal'dorei woman brought Elysandria food and supplies, keeping her fed and alive during her rough beginnings. Ely received her first crossbow at ten years old, gifted to her by the elf - a maternal figure of sorts for her at this point. She caried it on her back everywhere, learning quickly how to feed and fend for herself. On her fourteenth birthday, the night elf gave her a map from her spot in the woods to Stormwind City and a list of instructions. She was told to use her hunting skills to sell meat and furs to passersby until she had enough gold to survive in city for some time. This is the last time she will see the woman again, leaving Elysandria even more lonely than before. For the next eight years, she hunts passionately to not only make the necessary coin, but also to distract herself from her incessant longing to be around other people. She felt the absence of her only carer in her chest for years, her heart heavy but hopeful; she persisted. Coming to Stormwind In the spring of 628, Elysandria felt confident she was ready to make her way to Stormwind. She took with her the beloved crossbow and the little clothes she had to her name. It took her two full days to arrive at the gates, which were spent lost in thoughts and full of shaking in nervous anticipation. She had high hopes for her future in Stormwind. Upon taking her first steps into the city, she was immediately faced with races she'd never seen before and languages she'd never heard, leading to immediate confusion. She ventured on, spending weeks observing those around her, studying how people interacted with one another during the day and sleeping in the grass below the waterfall in Lion's Rest at night. Her positive and witty attitude worked to her advantage, Elysandria quickly making friends of all kinds. Of the many friends she made, one from her beginnings would ultimately last - Sir Altinius Kolarn. They quickly became close friends, he taking on the role of a mentor to the naive girl. Joining the Socialites In her first two months in Stormwind City, she attended as many events as possible; eager to become part of the community she quickly grew to love. Wandering through the market one evening, she met a gnome by the name of Nazzlow Gizzletink, who would soon change Elysandria's life. She was given the opportunity to join the Socialites, given a spot in their magazine and the opportunity to join them in running events. She was later invited by Junele Steelbarrow to assist her in planning events, Junele having unspokenly taken on the role as Elysandria's mentor. Through the Socialites, she met Ida Lashmanger, who quickly became her best and closest friend. The women became attached at the hip quickly, and it wasn't long before Elysandria realized the compatibility between Ida and her other closest friend, Altinius. She pushed the two together and sat back to watch the romance grow in contentment, finally finding a group in which she felt she fit in. Present Life As her friendship with Altinius and Ida grew stronger, Altinius learned of Elysandria's homelessness. He selflessly offered her her own home on his lands in Redridge Mountains, to which she graciously accepted. With that brought the agreement for her to work occasionally on his lands, tending to the apple orchards and giving the knight personal astrological advice from time to time. Elysandria spends her days between her home in Redridge Mountains and Stormwind City, writing for her magazine and spending time with her friends. Occupation Ely is the lead writer for The Cultural Review Magazine, one of her many duties as a Stormwind Socialite. She also plans and runs parties and events all around Azeroth. She studies astrology heavily and writes monthly horoscopes for the magazine. She leaves copies of the magazine all around Azeroth, so feel free to discuss what she wrote about if you find her work! (tinyurl.com/theculturalreview) Aspirations and Interests Elysandria yearns to learn more about where she came from, who her parents are and if they're still living, and how she ended up in the Elwynn Forest. Beside her work studying astrology and writing, she has taken a heavy interest in politics, Kal'dorei culture, and good food. She wants to continue growing in the community, and one of her main long-term goals is to become a Lord Temporal in the House of Nobles. Elysandria hopes to one day settle down and start a family, but those thoughts are far down the road for her. Relationships Friends Ida Lashmanger Elysandria met Ida Lashmanger in Stormwind, immediately drawn to her down-to-earth and positive mentality, closely matching her own. The women quickly became close, learning from each other and pushing each other to take risks in their lives. Ida and Elysandria differed greatly in personality - Ida being timid and soft-spoken, while Elysandria was much more openly-opinionated and unapologetic. They evened each other out beautifully, Ida helping her learn life lessons while she stood up for Ida whenever necessary. Both women shared an inexperience in love that they helped each other to work through, always happy to offer advice and hugs when skies were gray. The pair became further inseparable when Ida and Altinius moved forward as a couple, becoming a loving group of three best friends. Altinius Kolarn WIP Junele Steelbarrow WIP Trei WIP